


Reader 1/2

by CoolStar69



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Main Love Interest Akane, Multiple Pairings, Other, Reader-Insert, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: You are taking the place of Ranma





	1. An Arrange Marriage To A Tsundere boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title for this was going to be An Arrange Marriage To A Gender Changing Girl but for this site, I instead went with An Arrange Marriage To A Tsundere boy to sort of spice things up.
> 
> Also On other sites such as Quotev the title for the story is called Genderbending Girl because it wouldn't let me call it Reader 1/2 but now that I think about it I kind like Genderbending Girl cause I think it makes it more of its own thing even though this is just a reader insert genderbent fan-fic of Ranma 1/2 with you taking Ranma's role.

**I have search high and low for a genderbent pic of Akane to no such luck like seriously?  No one pictured Akane as a boy? Cause when I was younger and first saw Ranma 1/2 I did but I guess it was just me then since I couldn't find a single pic but oh well I'll make do.**

**_____________**

Grunts and the sound of wood breaking could be heard from the Tendo house as the youngest member practice his martial arts that his mother taught him from a young age, now even though it was something he practice daily it wasn’t like he planned to do much with it he only does it to keep in shape and for self-defense nothing more than that.

 

He got ready to line up the next stack of wood that he was planning on breaking but stopped when he saw his second oldest brother come towards him with a smirk that Akeno knew all too well his brother knew something that Akeno didn't and was planning on teasing him with it.

 

"Hello Akeno" Nabi greeted his younger brother who just finished placing the wood the way he needed it.

 

"Morning Nabi" Akeno greeted back but in a much quicker way as he position himself getting ready to strike.

 

"Mother just got finished telling Kaname and I some interesting news" He leaned on a nearby wall with the same smirk he had when he first approached his brother.

  
Akeno raised a brow curious to what his mother could have told his elder siblings. "And just what is this interesting news?"

 

"Mother just got back in touch with an old friend that she hasn't seen in years" Akeno frowned for a bit before re-focusing back on his target.

 

"That's nice but where are you going with this exactly" Akeno push for Nabi to just get on with it since he knew his brother was beating around the bush as to delay the important part of the news for something such as their mother getting in touch with an old friend wouldn’t peak Nabi's interest in the slightest unless it either had something to do with money or would get on someone's nerves and since Nabi is here telling him it would have to be something that Nabi knew would get on his nerves. 

 

Nabi smirk turned more into that of a Cheshire cat grin knowing that the next words to come out of his mouth will surely break Akeno's calm demeanor. "Well according to mother her friend has a dojo of her own and would like to join our's and her's together.......through marriage" Those words caused Akeno to stiffen as his eyes immediately locked onto his brother Nabi.

 

"WHAT!!! MARRIAGE!!" Akeno stepped around the wood to stand directly  in front of his brother with a mixture of emotions but the dominant two were shock and dental with anger coming very close to no surprise. 

 

Grabbing his brother by the shoulders Akeno stared Nabi in the eyes. "Tell me you're kidding? That mother isn't actually planning an-an arrange MARRIAGE!" Nabi pried off his brother's hands.

 

"Sure sounds like she was" Nabi shrugged. "But I don't get why you are so worked up about it? She 'might' be cute so there's nothing to worry about" Nabi said nonchalantly only causing his brother to grow even more angry.

 

"I don't care if she's 'cute' unlike you my world doesn't revolve around 'cute' girls and 'money Nabi!'" Akeno shouted as he turned his back to his brother crossing his arms.

 

"Right I forgot you like 'women' not 'girls'" Nabi snickered as he referred to his brother's crush on the older female.

 

"Nabi!" Akeno turned back around with anger clearly shown on his face as he took a threaten step towards the older boy but before he could do anything they heard Kaname shout.

 

"They're here!" Nabi was the first to rush there Akeno arriving second only to see a unusually tall Panda with a teen constantly repeating "let me go" with a you fat stupid panda here and there, the boys stared up at the Panda quite confused and not knowing how to treat the situation until finally their mother arrived with her eyes shut and a big smile. "Gen-Ge-" Their mother mouth was hung wide open as she stopped before finishing what she was about to say as she stared at the Panda in shock.

 

"Wha-Why is there a abnormally tall P-panda bear in my house?" She looked to her sons who either shrugged, gave an apologetic look or was examinng the Panda for any suspicious movement.

 

"We don't know Mother we were.....kind of hoping you might shed some light on the matter" Kaname said sounding a bit uneasy.

 

"Look it's reaching for something" Nabi pointed as everyone turned to look (besides Akeno who already had his eyes on the Panda).

 

"Stand back" Akeno was ready to protect his family since other than himself his mother was the only other family member with any self-defense skills whatsoever but he lowered his arms when he saw it was a letter.

 

Su took the letter from the Panda and read through it. "I see it says here that Gennie and her daughter are here but It's a little wet and unreadable at some parts so I think it's safe to assume she sent her daughter and Panda ahead while she took care of some business right?" Su looked up to the Panda for confirmation to which it reluctantly nodded.

Su's face lit up happy that she 'solved' the little misunderstanding as she then turned to the girl on the Panda's shoulder's. "Then you must be (Y/n) come on down darling" Su roughly pulled the girl off of the Panda's shoulder and placed her down on the ground.

 

The boys quickly moved in to get a good look at the young lady, she was very small and slim frame that was in some loose clothing, she had a childlike innocent to her with bright blue eyes and shiny red hair that was braided over her shoulder.

 

The two eldest gave complements on her looks (tho Nabi did bring up her raggy clothes) while Akeno clearly didn't look pleased. "So  (Y/n) which of my son's do you like" Su gestured her hand to her boys as (Y/n) looked at their faces shyly.

 

The eldest had a very welcoming vibe to him and looked like a prince with long brown hair, fair skin and the kindest brown eyes (Y/n) has ever seen and even though his clothes looked average he still managed to look like elegant in them.

 

The second one was slightly tanner with short darker brown hair nicely combed over to his left side that stopped right by his ears, brown eyes much like the his older one but less kind and more mischief looking. He was looking her up and down and each time his brow frowned a bit deeper to which she quickly looked to the last one who was currently glaring daggers at her.

 

Unlike the other two he looked closer to his mother in appearance with black hair and dark brown eyes, his hair was pretty long as well just not as long as the first. It was tied off at the end with a white ribbon, he was also pretty feminine looking.

 

"Well?" Su pushed for an answer excitedly.

 

"Uh-" (Y/n) was interrupted as Nabi stepped fourth with his hand raised still frowning but not from anger but more like he was confused as he was trying to figure out something.

 

"Wait!" Nabi had shouted as he bent down a tiny bit since he was about 4 inches taller and wanted to examine even closer which made  (Y/n) even more uncomfortable.

 

"What is it Nabi?" Kaname asked stepping fourth a tiny bit as his brother sighed looking back to them with a dull expression.

 

"It's a boy" Nabi said with an even duller voice having lost all interested while the mother step forward confused.

 

"What!" Su shouted as Akeno finally lost his glare but instead also got a look of confusion and shock. "Are you sure?" Nabi nodded as he pointed with his thumb.

 

"Check for yourself" Su quickly examine  (Y/n) only to come to the same conclusion.

 

"But,but- sh-Gennie said that she had a daughter" Su clearly confused with the whole thing started to pace back and forth while Kaname tried to calm her down knowing how she gets when she's too worked up. As all that was going on Akeno now with a more friendly smile and demeanor step over to the boy and offered his hand.

 

"Hi I'm Akeno" (Y/n) was confused since just 3 minutes ago Akeno was glaring daggers at him and now he's suddenly Mr friendly? That just seems weird to the confused boy but since he was in a new place and would like a friend he decided to accept Akeno's now friendlier side and saw earlier as him being shy or something.

 

 

"Hi" The two shook hands and both did so with a firm grip. 

 

"Wow you've got a firm grip there (Y/n) do you do any martial arts?" Akeno asked as the smaller boy nodded."Awesome would you like a friendly match?" (Y/n) smiled and nodded once more.

 

"Great follow me" Akeno lead (Y/n) to the dojo were the two took their stances, Akeno waited for a bit before before attacking since it didn't look like the other boy was going to do so soon. He threw punch after punch but none would land, the smaller frame boy was more agile and was able to dodge with ease but he didn't throw any hits back which was kind of making Akeno think that the other male was toying with him which was definitely pissing him off.

 

"Come on, hit back already!" He shouted as he this time threw a blind punch which lead to him being flipped over on his back, he blink repeatedly as he tried to process it since it had happened so fast.

 

Small feet made their way to his view. "Uh are you okay? I didn't mean to be that rough..." Akeno slowly looked up to the boy with a blink look before a smile slowly broke onto his face.

 

"Wow you're really good" Akeno stood back up and started dusting himself off. "You've got to teach me some of those moves" He and (Y/n) both grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat.

 

"Sure whenever you want to learn I'll be more than happy to teach you" The two smiled and talked for a bit before deciding that it might be best for a bath.

 

"Ah would you like to go first?" Akeno shook his head at the offer.

 

"Nah I've got something that I need to take care of real quick you go first" (Y/n) nodded as Akeno ran off somewhere out of sight.

 

***Akeno's P.O.V***

'Wow he was really fast and strong too, I wonder where he learned some of those moves?...did his mom teach him all of that?' I thought as I put away the last stack of wood I left out earlier before wiping my hands. 

 

'There all done' I smiled to myself before catching a whiff from the strong odor coming off me. "Wow I think it's about time for that bath" I said out loud to myself as I went to the bathroom but before I stepped in I remembered that  (Y/n) was in there it might be kind of awkward but I then thought to myself that despite not being rich we did have a ridiculously large bathroom so it shouldn'tbe that big of a deal and it's not like he isn't probably already done anyway so with a shrug I twist the knob and pushed open the bathroom door.

 

"Hey hope you don't mind bu-....." I stared for about 5 seconds at the naked girl in front of me who was starting back quite confused at my sudden entrance,I could feel my face quickly turning red as slowly backed away before shutting the door. After quickly composing myself and processing what I saw, I quickly rushed towards my room as I passed by my brother Kaname and in a rushed shouted to him about an intruder how much of that he heard I don't know but I didn't really care because I was about to quickly deal with the problem.

 

With the speed I was running I reached my room in no time as I quickly grabbed my wooden practice  sword (Mother said she was getting me a real one soon for my birthday for display of course ) and rushed right back just as the girl exited the bathroom. She looked to me quite shock as she quickly waved her hands back and forth.

 

"No,no,no,no wait!" She shouted frantically before running off while I followed, during our chase we ran pass Nabi's room and down the stairs which Kaname was currently walking on as well. I was the only one running down them she sled on the rail thing and since it was kind of narrow I accidentally knocked into my brother and we both fell.

 

"Akeno what are you doing?" Kaname questioned me as I ignored him trying to find my sword which I quickly located and processed back to chasing that intruder as I threw in a quick apologly to Kaname. 

 

I unfortunately lost sight of her so I checked every room until I reached the dinning room where I immediately zoomed in on the back of her head and swung knocking her right out. "TAKE THAT YOU FLITHY INTRUDER!" I shouted feeling victorious for finally catching her only to have it dampen when my mother shouted angrily at me.

 

"AKENO EXPLAIN YOURSELF AT ONCE!" My eyes quickly went to my mother then the other woman in the room that I just now noticed sitting next to the intruder, she looked at the girl next to her with concern.

 

".....Who is that woman?" I was suddenly starting to feel real confused.

 

My mother sighed before telling me to sit down and then calling my brothers in, once they arrived they both first took noticed at the girl and the swollen spot where my sword hit then the woman next to before finally their attention went to mother as she explained everything.

"Really?"

"That's crazy!"

"?..."  We all had mix reactions, I couldn’t believe while Kaname definitely handled it more calmly and Nabi was just silent but don't think you could call it a calm silence more like he was trying to figure out if it was all a joke like me.

 

"Mother you can't honestly believe that?" I shouted as Nabi just quietly stood up and went off somewhere, I wasn't exactly paying attention where though too busy focusing on other things.

 

"It does seem quite hard to believe Mother" Kaname agreed.

 

Our mother sighed as she pulled out her fan as she normally does when confused, stressed or having a hard time with something etc. "Boys believe me I know that it’s hard to believe, 'I!' Couldn’t believe it even when I saw Gen-gen transform right in front of me" Mother gestured over to the short haired woman silently sitting in the corner. 

 

"I know you three are finding it hard to believe but I can prove it to you" My mother's friend said.

 

"If it's not any trouble, we would like to see proof" She nodded and stood but before she went anywhere we heard a splash sound followed by a scream, we quickly turned our heads in the direction and saw the red hair boy from before soaking wet with the exact same bruise as the girl glaring at my brother who was holding a bucket.

 

"Yeah I'd say it's true" Nabi sling the bucket over his shoulder.

 

"You could have asked you son of a-" 

 

"(Y/n)! Calm yourself the young man was just curious it's really not something to get some worked up about honestly...it's so unlady lucky" Gennie sighed closing her eyes as she shook her head in disapproval.

 

"I really don’t know just what would a Panda know about being a damn LADY!" (Y/n) shouted right before dumping some left over water nearby onto her mother instantly turning her into a Panda.

 

(Y/n) had a smirk on her or rather his face as he looked up at his Panda-mom who did some kind of roar thing before chasing her around causing a ruckus in our house and it went on for some time before they calmed down and heating some water to return normal.

 

And once they were they returned back into the room slightly calmer, Nabi was staring at her again before my mom looked like she realized something. "Wait a second since you are actually a girl that means the marriage is back on!" I looked at my mother dumbfounded that she would honestly still be thinking about that.

 

She quickly relined us up and turned back to  (Y/n)"So which would you like to marry?" And again before  (Y/n) could respond Nabi interrupted.

 

"Actually Mom I think Akeno would suit her best, right Kaname?" Kaname nodded in agreement.

 

"Yes I think so, they are the same age after all" Nabi smirked.

 

"Plus she's not fully a girl which is perfect for Akeno" I glare as did (Y/n) from what I could see out of the conner of my eye.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?/Just what is that supposed to mean?" We spoke in unison causing Nabi to smirk more.

 

"Well it just means you don't like girls so a boy-girl bride is just what you need" He really doesn't think about what he says does he? Was what I thought as I angrily stepped forward but was stopped as my mother grabbed my and (Y/n)'s hands. 

 

"Well then it's settled Akeno and (Y/n) are to be wed after graduation" Our eyes widen.

 

"What!/What!" Again in perfect unison we spoke as I couldn’t believe my mother would want us wed that soon and that young especially since I'm clearly against it.

 

"Mother are you crazy what makes you think I would want to marry such a-a weird girl?" I pointed at (Y/n) who was most likely glaring at me.

 

"Just whoooooooooo are you calling weird? Mr walks into a occupied bathroom without knocking" I turned to face her.

 

"I'm calling you weird you genderbending weirdo" 

 

"Hey I didn't choose to be like that unlike you with your stupid girly hair" That was clearly a stupid insult.

 

"Well at least I can cut it at anytime where in your case you are stuck being a freak" I retorted.

 

"Not for long once Kaname's done with my clothes I am out of here and looking for a cure" I scoffed.

 

"If there is one" Her glare harden as she balled up her fist and took a step forward.

 

"There is! And I'll prove it to you" She turned her back to me as she looked to be heading towards the door but before she step even a foot from where she was standing, she glanced back at me smirking. "Ya know it would be a shame for you if I never find that cure"

 

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms as I raised a brow.

 

"Well doesn't it just seem embarrassing for a **fake boy** to have a bigger penis than a real one? Or at least look more manly than you?" She snickered. "I mean I'll admit even in boy form I look girly but somehow I still mange to look more like a guy than yo-" 

 

I quickly lift the table and swung it down hard on to that stupid girl while I felt a vein twitch. "I'm sorry what was that?" A menacing smirk formed on my lips as my bangs covered my eyes. "I couldn’t quite hear you" 

 

I heard her mother sigh from behind me. "I told her she should be more careful with what she says but she never listens"...........

 

I dropped the table off somewhere before heading to my room and going to bed completely skipping dinner as I slept hoping to figure out a way from this mess.

 

~~~~~

***Your P.O.V***

I quickly ran and jumped as I tried to escape my ma who was now a fucking Panda as she chases me through out the street only catching me when I didn't see that brick and stubbed my bare toe on it now you might think with the intense training I've had since the moment I could walk that this wouldn’t hurt a bit.....you would be wrong. I stopped running to clutch my poor toe which gave my ma a perfect chance to catch me.

 

"Hey put me down, it's not fair I stubbed my toe, THIS DOESN'T COUNT!" She carried me all the way there which was honestly 20 minutes  apparently I was somewhat running in this direction anyway.

 

She knocked on the door and a very polite sounding man opened sadly I couldn’t see him. "Um who are you?" I could feel my Ma reach for something but yet again couldn’t see, but whatever it was it got him to let us in and since he stayed by the door until my ma was in front I could see him and just as he sounded he looked pretty princely like with his long brown hair that was neatly placed over his shoulder and tied at the end and fair skin with warm chocolate brown eyes which looked at mines for a bit as he flashed me a quick smile before stepping in front of my ma.

 

"This way please" he lead us to a living room before calling the rest of his family not long I heard them burst in before a somewhat silence then what sounds like a woman she clearly freaks out before my ma shows her the stupid note she wrote in advance in case this happened only for it to have been ruined ha!.

 

But the woman comes to some weird conclusion which my ma nods to then suddenly I'm yanked off of my ma's shoulders and am now staring at three boys who are looking at me. The first one which I somewhat met was just smiling at me while the only one with short hair was looking at me funny, what a creepy. Now the black hair one with slightly shorter hair than the first guy was glaring at me for some reason and I couldn’t figure out why? I tried not to focus on it too much especially when their mother told me to pick and before I could say "No thank you I'd rather  **NOT** marry your son's" The middle one spoke up.

 

He had figured out that I was a boy....sort of which lead to their mom freaking out, I wasn't sure on what to do and before I could decide on booking it the one glaring at me 5 minutes ago was suddenly all buddy-buddy with me now I wasn’t sure if I should trust him but since he was being friendly now I figured why not give him a chance maybe he was shy or something.

 

We shook hands which later lead to him wanting to spar and I was totally down for it since I mostly have been sparring with my ma and wanted to fight someone new when he lead me to his dojo I quickly looked around before getting into a fighting stance, I didn't make any moves since I mostly like to wait for the other guy to go first which exactly what he was doing.

 

I dodge every move effortlessly and I could tell he didn't really like that and shouted for me to hit back so I finally made a move when he threw a blind punch. I ended up tossing him pretty far and hard which worried me.

 

I slowly approached him feeling really bad about being too rough. "Uh are you okay? I didn't mean to be that rough..." He slowly looked up at me while blinking and it was making worry even more since some people don't handle losing very well especially to a girl but he didn't know my true gender, but that doesn't mean that he's not mad for losing for a number of reasons but that thought was pushed aside when a smile slowly broke onto his face.

 

"Wow you're really good" He stood up and started dusting himself off while I felt relief that he wasn’t a sore loser. "You've got to teach me some of those moves" I nodded at his request with a smile.

 

"Sure whenever you want to learn I'll be more than happy to teach you" He smiled back at me and talked for a bit before deciding that it was time for a bath.

 

Since this is his place I asked if he would like to go first but his head at the offer.

 

"Nah I've got something that I need to take care of real quick you go first" I nodded as I watched him run off somewhere before disappearing from my sight. I sighed as I entered and stripped down.

 

While I ran the bath water I couldn’t help but think about telling them (mostly him) I wasn’t sure if I could stand lying about but it was embarrassing for me especially since I wasn't sure how to go about it...... how do you go about telling someone that you switch genders everytime hot or cold water touches you? I sinked deeper in the water as I lookedto the ceiling.

 

Giving it some deep thought I said fuck it I'm going to tell him, I took a confident step out of the tube just as he entered the bathroom smiling before realizing that I looked different. We stared at one another for a while before he left slamming the door a few seconds later I hear him running and shouting about an intruder.

I sighed again. "I guess he means me" I step out with a towel and see new clothes where my old ones were with a note.

I noticed that your clothes were dirty and very worn out with tears so I took it upon myself to clean and fix them...well in case you want them back but you are free to have my old ones if you do not mind :)

"Uh....that’s unnecessarily nice of him...." I said to no one as I quickly put them on and stepped out and the moment I did I saw Akeno rushing towards looking very angry.

 

My eyes widen realizing just what he was going to do. "No,no,no,no wait!" I shouted frantically before figuring that he was not the type to be reasoning with so I ran as fast as I could and sled down the rail past Kaname and quickly turned into the hallway without missing a beat I did hear a crash but couldn't stop had to get the f-.

 

I was yanked harshly into a dining room by my ma who was from the looks of it showing me off. "See a pretty-ish girl just like I said she was" Her friend examine me before nodding.

 

"Yes she does look like one now but how do I know she isn't you know.....uh-" Before I could even hear what she was going to say that last thing I heard was a harshly opened door then a quick pain to my nogging.

........

.........

I wasn’t sure how long I was out but when ice cold water was tossed on to me I screamed as I looked to the culprit and I know it was him thanks to the fact that he was the closest and he had a bucket lazily thrown over his shoulder.

 

"Yeah I'd say it's true" I quickly jumped to my feet as I glared at him.

 

"You could have asked you son of a-" As usual before I could curse Ma interrupted.

 

"(Y/n)! Calm yourself the young man was just curious it's really not something to get so worked up about honestly...it's so unlady like" Ma sighed closing her eyes as she shook her head in disapproval.

 

So while her guard was down I grabbed a cup of water on the table. "I really don’t know just what would a Panda know about being a damn LADY!" I  shouted right before dumping it onto my ma instantly turning her into a Panda.

 

It's kind of hard to tell but she was definitely glaring at me before roaring? Then chasing after me some time passed before she got tired and just wanted to go back normal so a truce was made, I punch her and she body-slams me even-steven.

 

And once we were returned back into the room looking normal, Nabi was staring at me again which again was freaked me out what stopped him was when his mom shouted. "Wait a second since you are actually a girl that means the marriage is back on!" I looked at her then to my ma shaking my head and it was clear she wasn’t paying any mind to my refusal.

 

Their mom quickly relined them up and turned facing me with a creepy smile (how can such a nice woman look so creepy?)"So which would you like to marry?" Just as I was about to respond Creepy-Nabi interrupted.

 

"Actually Mom I think Akeno would suit her best, right Kaname?" Kaname nodded in agreement.

 

"Yes I think so, they are the same age after all" Kaname said.

 

"Plus she's not fully a girl which is perfect for Akeno" I glare at Nabi wondering just what the heck he meant?

 

"What's that supposed to mean?/Just what is that supposed to mean?" Nabi to smirked even more when Akeno and I spoke at the same time.

 

"Well it just means you don't like girls so a boy-girl bride is just what you need" He mostly respond to Akeno but it didn’t matter cause I was definitely going to punch him regardless but as I stepped forward I was stopped by their mother as she grabbed my and Akeno's hands. 

 

"Well then it's settled Akeno and (Y/n) are to be wed after graduation" Our eyes widen.

 

"What!/What!" Again in we spoke at the same time as I couldn’t believe either them thought that I would go through with this.

 

"Mother are you crazy what makes you think I would want to marry such a-a weird girl?" He pointed at me as I  glared at him for calling me weird.

 

I took a threaten step towards him and we entered a back and forth word battle if you will until finally I decided to just walk away but I thought of something that I thought was really cool to say so I did and again I felt a pain in the back of my head and was out like a light only coming to when Kaname gently awoke me for dinner I was reluctant since I didn't want to run into jack-ass but it looked like he skipped dinner which was good for me since I didn't have to see his stupid face again (so I'm just going to claim that as a win for me).

 

Come time for bed Kaname offered me a shirt that no longer fit him to sleep in, I thanked him as I returned to the room I will be staying in with my ma until I think of a way out of this stupid engagement.

**_________**

**Now it was the best I could do when thinking off genderbent names for the cast but if you can think of some better ones then please help a girl out  cause I suck at this like big time as you can see from the names I gave them.**

**The pic is to just give an idea of what you are wearing and what male you looks like: a smaller than average teen male which I am debating on since I'm not sure how I want you to look completely I just figured that since I am making Male Akane look feminine he would feel more insulted if it came from a girly looking boy that was actually a girl.... if that makes sense.**

**Also I am making Male Akane look a little feminine since female Akane looked tomboy-ish and from what I remember was insecure about it.**

**If anyone wants I can make multiple love routes if you are interested like reader x Akeno, Reader x Nabi, Reader x Kaname, Reader x Shampoo, M:reader x Female Tatewaki Kuno, etc**

**But I need to know now or at least before the third chapter and I also want to know who else that I left out do you want involved?**


	2. A Toast Only Kryptonite Is A Knife

**In the cover photo I lazily threw together there's a red head anime character in it and yes that's supposed to be you in boy form but it's more of a idea and not a solid thing like that's a little too girly looking which is not what I'm going for completely more like a can't tell if you are a boy or a girl vibe is what boy you is supposed to give off (sorry if this makes no sense).**  
__________________  
Akeno's P.O.V:   
I got up early to take my usual morning jogs and came back just in time for a quick shower and to eat breakfast or what was left of it when I arrived at the dinning room  (Y/n) and her mother had finished it all.

My eye had started to twitch at the lack of food they left for me but I had to play it off since I didn't want Kaname to feel bad. "Oh you're back" (Y/n) had said with her mouth full of food causing her mother to tell her how unladylike it was of her daughter while ALSO speaking with food in her mouth.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I walked over to the fridge for some milk and maybe something else that could fill me until lunch.

"Thought that you might have went early to school or something" She replied reaching for the last piece of toast only to be stopped by her mother.

"Dear, don't you think that your loving mother should get the last piece?" She said with a clearly fake loving smile as the two held onto the toast strongly pulling it to themselves, surprisingly the toast hasn't been ripped in half with the way they were tugging on it....yet but it will eventually happen.

"I thought about it but then I figured that you didn't need the extra weight" (Y/n) replied back while pulling it more towards her. Her mother smiled showing her pearly whites but the corner of her lips were twitching as she spoke through her teeth.

"Extra weight? Sweetie those are called breast which given your lack of I can see where the confusion comes from"  Gen shot back at her daughter who was quick to shoot back her own reply towards her mother.

"What you call lacking I call a blessing, I wouldn’t want those meat bags slowing me down" Gen laughed before smirking as her eyes gained a mischief glint.

“Spoken like a person truly envious of those more developed” growing tired of their bickering like this over toasted bread I grabbed a nearby knife and with one quick swipe I sliced it in half. 

The two eyes widen as they stared at the half of bread in their hands before turning towards me glaring before raising to their feet pissed.

“What’s the big idea?” (Y/n) shouted as her mother nodded.

“Yes, just what do you think you were doing?” I pointed at the clock behind me before speaking.

“Ending a pointless argument before the two of us” I pointed between myself and (Y/n). “Are late for school which judging by how you two were going at it we would definitely have been” (Y/n) sighed as she calmed down before grudgingly agreeing with me. 

“I would hate to be late on my first day” giving me her back she walked away eating her piece of the toast before calling back to me to come on. The two of us headed to school in silence, not speaking a word to one another and it was like that until we were halfway there with (Y/n) Breaking the silence. 

“So, Akeno..” She paused for a second or two before continuing. "What's your school like?"

 

I hum before answering. "Like any other school out there I suppose" I shrugged. "Nothing really all that special in the slightest about it to make it stand out why?" This time she shrugged as she replied.

 

"No reason in peculiar, it's just been awhile since I last went to school so I got a little curious" I nodded.

 

"Well you won't be curious for long will be there in about five minutes" She gave a little nod in response and once we were a few feet away I stopped causing her to turn to me with a questioning look.

 

"Is there a reason why'd you stopped?" I nodded as I prepared myself for what was about to come. 

 

"You'll see" And not a second after my reply did a horde of girls come swarming out screaming like a bunch of lunatics as they ran at me desperately trying to grab hold of me for attention while I dodged and blocked every attempt.

 

"Gosh girls are so annoying," I said but with how crazy loud they were I don't think they even heard me and if they did I doubt they even cared.

 

I have told them plenty times in the past that I thought that they were annoying and that I wasn't interested in dating any of them and that's when that god damn Kuno declared that whoever best me in a fight can date me. Like they can! this isn't some weird fairy-tale story were the best fighter wins the person's affections.

 

If only they would get that through their thick skulls and leave me alone but no that have to be the most dumb boy crazy females I have ever met! I soon bested them and took them out in none harmful ways just as Kuno blocked my path she was always the one to have the last go at trying to take me down.

 

"Well done Akeno, I knew these foolish girls wouldn't stand a chance against you because they don't have my resolve nor are they destined to be with you like I and to prove it, I Tataki Kuno will defeat you with the power of my unwavering love" Kuno declared out loud for all to here and from the corner of my eyes I could see that  _____ was laughing her ass off on Kuno's declaration of 'love'.

 

Kuno saw that I had my attention elsewhere and took this as an opportunity to strike but it was foolish of her to think that I would lower my guard over something so stupid as _____'s laughing so I was able to safely side-step Kuno's kendo sword and stuck out my foot tripping her up. 

 

She fell face first onto the rough hard ground some of the girls laughed especially because of her big display about how she would win instead of them but the ones that held high respect for the female captain of the Kendo club rushed to her side, helping her back on her feet. 

 

She place her hand over the bruise on her face which was riddle with pain."Tch as usual you bested me again Akeno but I shall win you over eventually that I swear on my name as a Kuno" She turned dramatically giving me her back before walking off with her crew as I rolled my eyes having heard her say this many times before, I sighed wondering why doesn't she just give this desire of dating me up already. 

 

It isn't going to happen not in a million years, I shook my head heading to my class. I sat there in my seat a good distance away from ____ thankfully, a few of the girls where talking to her.

 

She reluctantly answered their questions as I watched of boredom from having nothing better to do the teacher had ran out early because of some 'urgent news'  that could not wait till the end of class...

 

"So Akeno do you think Taki will ever give up on pursing you?" One of my male classmates asked as I shrugged. 

 

"Don't know, I hope she will, I hope they all will" 

 

"Dude how can you say that!? You are so lucky to have so many girls chasing you, what's your secret?" The self-proclaim class playboy asked.

 

"If I knew what it was I would have stopped it a long time ago" Wouldn't have even begun it in the first place, I don't want them chasing me, I don't want any of their's attention.... There's already a person I  like.

 

~ **Reader's P.O.V** ~

My Ma and I got up around the same time, and ready too so we reached the kitchen side by side in a tired state only coming to life when we smelled the most delicious smelling meal ever, our mouths couldn't help but water. We rushed for a seat and started chowing down.

 

Kaname looked a bit surprised? By our eating behaviors, now my Mom may pretend to be all ladylike and stuff but she really isn't all that much especially when it comes to food probably because when traveling we didn't get food often and like the sorry excuse for a Mom that she is she would try to hog most of the food saying that if I wanted more I needed to fight for it and it kind of became a thing for us to fight for the extras.

 

Kaname being the nice guy he is saw way before we were down to the last scrap that we would want more so he got to it ahead of time and brought it to us though he did mention that, that was all we could get for now as he had other things to take care of before walking off to do such things he mentioned which was fine. The fact that he gave us extras in the first place was more than enough.

 

Soon Akeno walked in which I just now noticed that he wasn't here early, I brought that to attention when I mentioned on how he was back and how I thought that he had already left before getting into another fight with my Mom for the last piece of toast which I should mention was one tough mother trucker.

 

It withstood both mine and my Mother's pulling on it and still remained intact and it only split when Akeno cut it in half with a knife, it's only kryptonite.

 

We shouted at him obviously not happy about the toast being sliced when we clearly wanted it whole, his response was to point at the clock before explaining how we would be late. 

 

I didn't like that he was right mostly because I felt that he did it more than just because we'd be late but it's not worth starting anything over so I agreed and turned my back to him.

 

I called back to him asking if he was coming or not before continuing on, we walked mostly in silence until I felt like asking about his school out of curiosity. 

 

His response didn't exactly help or explain much the only time I went to school was back around when I was 12? maybe 13?? I dunno other than that I was pretty much homeschool as my Ma and I traveled around while we trained. He asked me why did I ask and respond pretty truthfully I suppose. 

 

"No reason in peculiar, it's just been awhile since I last went to school so I got a little curious" He nodded his head to my reply before giving one of his own.

 

"Well you won't be curious for long will be there in about five minutes" This time I nod in response and once we were a few feet away from the school he stopped, I was curious as to why so I turn to him with a questioning look.

 

"Is there a reason why'd you stopped?" He nodded as he started stretching with his only response being. 

 

"You'll see" After his reply a horde of girls came swarming out screaming like crazy as they ran towards him desperately trying to grab him and while doings so almost stomped me into the ground but I was too quick and jumped out of the way.

 

Because these dummies weren't really paying attention as they went crazy over Akeno for some strange unknown reason to me, I was force to fight for dear life without harming them since it would be wrong of me to hurt my fellow classmates.

 

I don't know how long we've been doing this but like seriously this was annoying, with how much I like fighting you would probably think I would enjoy me but you would be wrong, I enjoyed fighting people on my level or above, holding back was not 'fun' plus I really was worried about slipping up and hurting them. 

 

Akeno and I finally took them out without  _harming_ them and when I thought it was over some chick came from out of nowhere showed up talking in a smug voice.

 

"Well done Akeno, I knew these foolish girls wouldn't stand a chance against you because they don't have my resolve nor are they destined to be with you like I and to prove it, I Tataki Kuno will defeat you with the power of my unwavering love" I tried to hold back my laughter as she declared this out loud, I really did but I failed so damn miserably I made a weird sound as my laugh escaped my mouth laughing my ass off on this chick's declaration of 'love'.

 

I soon stopped once I took notice of  how she charged at him only for him to side step causing her to fall flat on her face onto the rough hard ground some of the girls laughed except for the ones that ran to her aid. 

 

Her face was scrunched up in pain as she tsk'd."As usual you bested me again Akeno but I shall win you over eventually that I swear on my name as a Kuno" She turned dramatically giving Akeno her back before walking off with her crew as he rolled his eyes at her before heading off to class and since I didn't know my way around I quickly followed after. 

 

We had made it in time thankfully but some time during the teacher's lesson she left after another teacher came in talking about needing her for something or another I kind of blank out and while she was out a bunch of the girls came over to me asking questions, some seemed harmless others they shouldn't be asking this soon after meeting the like a second ago.  

 

When the teacher left the girls wasted no time in bombing with questions, like where was I from, what school did I go to? do I have a boyfriend where do I live now? Like seriously stuff that was none of their business. I answered some while avoiding the where do I live question it was really none of their business and I saw how crazy they were over Akeno if they found out I lived with him it could prove troublesome for me and I really don't want to deal with that.

 

Soon the teacher came back and she seemed sadden by something but wouldn't say by what when one of the students asked her. She taught her lesson but due to her decreased in mood she wasn't teaching in the once previous energy as before.

 

I was curious as to what could have sadden her like this but I didn't bother asking, the other person did and received no answer so why should I expect to get one when she didn't? She knew her longer so odds of her getting were higher than mine. 

 

Anyway I tried not to dwell on it too much and went back to zoning out when I heard heavy footsteps coming this way and from the way the sounded whoever it was, was running here, I looked towards the door like everyone else did just as that chick from before swung open the door scanning the room in a rush until her eyes zone in right on me. 

 

When they did her brows frown as she glared while pointing her finger at me, slamming down her foot a few feet in the room leaning in part way past the doorway with one hand holding open the door. "You there! Is it true!? Are you really going to be marrying my beloved Akeno!?" The whole class was thrown in an uproar as I thought to myself.

 

'Well shit...they found out'

 

**________________________**

**I have been wondering if I should keep spitting their**   **P.O.V's like this or just keep it on Akeno one chapter and _____ the next? Or is the way I'm already doing it fine as is?**


	3. Runaway Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this on both Quotev and here then you would know that on Quotev this chapter is titled Akeno A Prince? Which I thought was funny and didn't give much away but I originally wanted to go with Runaway Bride which is the name I went with here cause it felt like a waste not too.
> 
> I also forgot to do Akeno's P.O.V and am now trying to figure out if maybe I should add it or not since I kinda enjoy showing both characters perspectives on things.

**I can't remember if I said this already but I'm not going to 100% follow the storyline since it wouldn't really be all that fun writing nor would it be all that great reading I imagine so other than a few things here and a few things there I'm going to do what I see fit and hope you enjoy :)**

**_________**

**Previously On Genderbending Girl:**

Anyway I tried not to dwell on it too much and went back to zoning out when I heard heavy footsteps coming this way and from the way they sounded whoever it was, was running here, I looked towards the door like everyone else did just as that chick from before swung open the door scanning the room in a rush until her eyes zone in right on me. 

 

When they did her brows frown as she glared while pointing her finger at me, slamming down her foot a few feet in the room leaning in partway past the doorway with one hand holding open the door. "You there! Is it true!? Are you really going to be marrying my beloved Akeno!?" The whole class was thrown into an uproar as I thought to myself.

 

'Well shit...they found out'

 

~~~

 

"Answer me! Is it true?" She repeated sounding even louder than before which I didn't know was possible but hey she proved it so.

 

"Uh... sort of" I answered but it wasn't to Akeno's liking as he then stood from his seat, slamming his palms down onto his desk drawing attention towards him. 

 

"Not by choice! Our Moms are making us" His friends as well as some girls started swarming him demanding more answer like why didn't he say anything (his friends) and can he make his mother change her mind (the girls).

 

"I don't believe this! It's just not something I'm going to accept" Kuno yet again shouted glaring down at me. "You and I are going to settle this with a duel, the winner will be Akeno's bride" I could not believe what I was hearing.

 

Duel? To be his bride?? I tried to hold back my laughter but I just couldn't so I just burst out laughing like a mad man, Kuno looked at me confused and angry not really getting what was so funny.

 

"What did I say that you find so hilarious?" I raised a shaking hand pointing an unsteady finger due to my laughing form as I tried to calm myself down enough to reply.

 

"You, what century are you living in? Duel to be someone's bride? And his at that?" I pointed back to Akeno with a raised brow. "Pass, I have much better things to do than marry that tomgirl(1)" Kuno looked so offended by what I said but I think she was more so by my lack of interest in Akeno rather than my insulting on her wanting to duel or century insult.

 

"Hey it's not like you're a catch either!" Akeno shouted back with some girls backing him up."Nothing about you even remotely screams female" He pointed at my boys uniform and my overall appearance.

 

"I'm **practical**! My hair is short to avoid it being used against me during fights and my clothes offer more fighting room what's **your** excuse!" Plus with the way my ma and I were living boy clothes were more reasonable priced (and I happen to like them more).

 

"My excuse? How about I like putting care into my appearance, that a good enough reason for you?" Before I could give an retort Kuno inserted herself.

 

"Plus Akeno's look works for him, he's like a real life prince, straight out of a fairytale" She said dreamily with a sigh followed by the other girls.

 

"Then fairytales have really lowered their standards on what passes for a prince" Kuno was taking a step toward me but the bell rang and I didn't want to stay any longer than I needed to so I left, I heard hear shout for me to come back but I really didn't want to put up with her anymore.

 

I also heard a fellow classmate if they felt like they learned anything with today's lesson only for the other to reply with,"Other than Akeno's life being far more entertaining than his no"

 

~~~

 

It was now gym and Akeno was over talking more with his friends while I sat having just a few female students that didn't hate me for being engaged with Akeno asking what's it like being his fiance.

 

"It's nothing special, I honestly just want to talk our parents out of it," I said as I started stretching while planning on just how was I going to get this whole wedding thing called off.

 

I could act really gross and have his mother not want me as apart of the family or challenge her and have her call it off if I win or forget that nonsense and just leave I've stated that I wasn't staying and was more focus on breaking this 'curse' then after that placing all of my attention on bettering my fighting skills.

 

I'm still doing that regardless but with this curse gone I'll be able to focus more so on it, that's it! That's the one I'll do! Before I could jog off I noticed Nabi waving me over. 

 

I thought about jogging off and ignoring him but Instead I went over out of curiosity to see what he wanted. 

 

He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the fence smirking which I didn't think was a good sign. "I heard you and Kuno got into an argument over being our dear Akeno's bride to be and could quite possibly be having a duel to see who actually gets the title?" 

 

"No! I wouldn't fight over something stupid like that! Win or lose she can have him" His interest seemed peaked as he got off of the fence and moved slightly closer to me.

 

"So you will be fighting Kuno?" 

 

"I'm down for it but not to fight for Akeno" He hummed as he nodded.

 

"Interesting, well thanks for the chat but I think it's your turn" He nodded to the gym teacher that was glaring over at us, I didn't want to get in trouble so I went over. 

 

But I kept trying to figure why did Nabi find it so important to ask me about Kuno and I's fight? I don't know him all to well so I doubt I'm going to find out soon without hearing it from him or getting a hint to what about my fight would interest him.

 

Could be any number of reasons so I figured best to drop it since it wasn't important anyway. 

 

After what happened earlier upon arriving to school and between Kuno blabbing the news about Akeno and I, and gym nothing noteworthy happened. 

  
Akeno and I along with Nabi were walking back home when we walked in I could hear our Mothers going over a few wedding details, some such as me wearing her wedding dress (My Ma's) and Akeno wearing his Father's tux.

 

It all sounded uninteresting so continued on to my room, I don't need to hearing any of that junk anyway because I wasn't sticking around, I'm leaving first chance I get and returning to normal once again.

 

I tossed my bag over to the corner somewhere as I laid down on my cot as I thought over when I should go and what should I pack? 

 

Do I even need to pack? I could just work for food? Nah I should definitely pack some food and what else after that? Well I don't think I have any cash to take with me and I don't have any clothing here that I own since anything I did have was lost when I tried to runaway from Ma when she was trying to bring me here.

 

So if I did bring any clothes it would be the ones Su got me and I would feel bad taking those, okay that settles it I just pack food it's all I really need anyway.

 

I waited for everyone to fall asleeps before quietly getting up and sneaking into the kitchen, grabbing a few things to eat here and there, yes I felt bad taking their food but I figured it would be fine, I'll send back some money later so it should be cool.

 

After I got what I needed I left a note telling everyone that I was off to find a cure and that they shouldn't worry about my sudden disappearance and bla bla bla. 

 

Pleased with my note I stuck to the fridge then left, it was kind of cold out but nothing I couldn't handle. "Where was the ocean?" I said out loud trying to remember where did my Ma and I swim in from.

 

I couldn't remember so I asked the closest person I could find and would you believe my luck? That person just so happened to be Kuno of all things! Greeeeeeeeat.

 

" _You!_ " She didn't exactly sound all to please with the fact that I was standing right in front of her and she left no room for second guessing that either as she pulled out her training sword.

 

"How dare you show your face after stealing my dear Akeno from me!" Steal? I didn't steal anything from her in fact I've told her plenty of times about how she can have **him!**

 

"Kuno, dude I just want directions to the ocean" She scoffed.

 

"As if I'd help a rival so kind-heartedly if you want directions then you'll have to win them from a duel" Okay this woman as problems with dueling.

 

"You win I give you your directions I win I get Akeno" I sighed I rubbed the bridge of my nose before agreeing to her terms.

 

"Fine, let's just get this over with" We both got into our stances, Kuno was the first to strike and she really didn't feel like much of a opponent well at first she didn't but with each miss hit she got faster and stronger. 

 

And leaving less chances for an opening how did I let it get this far? I should have striked when she had a few more openings now I don't see any.

 

While I was beating myself up over not striking when the striking was good I felt myself fall backwards and upon instinct I reached out for the closest thing to grab hold of which happened to be Kuno (No surprises there), we both went back falling into a lake.

 

I must have taken the more blunet of it cause I was knocked out cold only coming to when I felt something warm on my lips puffing air into me. 

 

My eyes fluttered open coming face to face with a blurry face that eventually turned out to be A...Akeno! Wait a second.... was he...EW!!!!!

 

I jerked up spitting and rubbing my lips really hard but stopped when I felt a smack on my face. 

 

"You idiot!" My hand immediately went to the sore spot created by Akeno, I was going to shout at him for that but stopped when I saw his face.

 

"You almost drown and all you could think about was acting like a child! Did you even stop to think about what would have happened if I didn't come out to buy some Ice cream? You could have died!" 

 

He looked really upset about this and I started feeling bad about my actions. "I'm sorry" 

 

"Not good enough! Say it again" I shouted it on repeat upon his request before he stopped asking me to as he nodded satisfied with the amount I guess.

 

"Maybe next time you'll think about others before acting so childish" He stood up and offered me his hand, I grabbed hold and let him help pull me up but apparently my ankle was injured which caused me to hiss from the pain.

 

Akeno noticed and offered to carry me home but I refused, I didn't want anymore of his help plus it would do me some good to soldier through it (like a true martial artist!).

 

"Suit yourself" And with that I thought he'd let me be but what he actually did was quickly lifted me up from the ground carrying me like a sack of potatoes (and it wasn't comfortable at all! This boy had sharp ass shoulders).

 

"Put me down!" He shook his head.

 

"Nope, you can't walk on that, you can barely even kick at me without flinching how do you expect to walk all the way home like this?" I expect to soldier through it duh!

 

"Okay fine can you at least carry me normally then? Your shoulder is stabbing into my gut" He sighed before going through with my request and changed the way he was carrying me.

 

Now it was like a bride or how a prince would carry a princess and now I could actually kind of see why Kuno referred to him as such especially in this lighting.....

 

NOT THAT I AM CALLING HIM ONE OR ANYTHING! He's still far from being one in any shape or form! If he were to be one he'd need some kind of special teacher to help him in becoming one cause he'd never get a throne as he is now.

 

"Would you stop staring at me, you're weirding me out" I'm weirding him out?! He's the one carrying me as if we're a couple or something!

 

"What else am I supposed to look at? It hurts my neck to look at anything else in this position"  That's not true btw I just didn't want to admit that he actually looked....attractive for the first time since my meeting him (I hate myself for even thinking that).

 

"Soldier through it, you were going to do it for your leg so I think you can handle doing it for your neck" That's not a very princely thing to say (definitely needs those lessons).

 

"Piff whatever" I did as he asked cause I was tired of looking at his stupid face anyway so I put my focus on the street lights and um other things (god there wasn't much to look at tonight).

 

Once home I insisted on walking to my room on my own since my Ma and I share a room and there was no way in hell was I going to risk her waking and seeing Akeno carrying me in all bridal style it would only reenforce her stupid idea of marrying us off to each other.

 

I limped to my cot and got down to sleep on it but before I could fall asleep I kept thinking back tonight and stuff, the thought I kept pondering over the most was.

 

Does Kuno really carry that thing everywhere? And where exactly did she hide it? I didn't see it when I approached her so where was it? I would just have to ask her next time I head to school.

 

 

 

___________________

1:  **I've seen it in some..."manga" so I'm using it since I really couldn't think of anything else to use as an insult**

 

**So my girlfriend says she likes the multiple love routes thing so I am going to go with it but didn't say who should be on it only just that she’s fine with whoever so I'm personally going to add Ukyo, Shampoo, and Nabiki(well maybe Nabiki).**

**Love Interest:**

**Male:Akane**

**Male:Ukyo**

**Male:Shampoo**

**Male:Kodachi Kuno**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to APH_Wonderland for those amusing comments, I really enjoyed reading them.


	4. New Found Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do okay with Tofu and Akeno accepting the difference between him and his brother? I'm not sure if I handle that all to well and the development between him and the reader?

**I totally forgot to do Akeno's P.O.V last chapter, should I go back and add it or leave it be? I'll leave that up to you guys.**

**_____________________**

I woke up almost immediately when I smelt Kaname cooking breakfast no joke my eyes snapped open around the same time as my Ma's and we jumped right onto our feets though since I was still injured from last night I cried out in pain. 

 

My Ma ignoring my cries rushed straight out the door and down to the dining room with me following behind pushing through the pain just so I don't miss breakfast.

 

I'm not going to lie it hurt like hell to do this but I didn't let it stop me, I have been through worse so it's not like I'm not use to pain but it didn't make it any better.

 

Which is a shame I would like to be better at handling pain, it would make things so much easier for me in the long run, I finally get down the stairs my ankle aching like a mother but I ignore it to the best of my abilities as I sit down and start chowing down on Kaname heavenly breakfast (why wasn't I marrying him?).

 

About half way through the meal Akeno finally shows up looking sweaty from his run, he heads straight towards the fridge and as he grabs some milk Kaname hands him a plate of food that I didn't notice before (huh Kaname must have noticed that last time Akeno barely had anything to eat so he made extra just for his brother).

 

Now I feel bad for not having thought about saving some for Akeno yesterday... nor for Nabi or their Mother... you know I'm starting to think Ma and I aren't exactly being the 'best' guest.... might want to work on that.

 

"_______ what happened to your ankle?" Kaname who I just now noticed was on the ground picking up his rag saw my wounded ankle and was looking pretty concern about it. 

 

Akeno who was eating in a corner looked over and his eyes narrowed. "Wait is it worse than before?" I looked down at it and it did look slightly different than last night but I wasn't too worried about it just give it a few days and I'll be good as new.

 

"Eh it's fine" I said with a shrug in a nonchalant manner, Akeno didn't seem to like my lack of caring as he sat down his plate on the counter and walked over with a frown just as Kaname Stood up (there was so much worry in Kaname body language).

 

"It's not fine, you need to see a doctor" I frown from confusion as I looked down at my ankle that barely looked all that noticeable (See a doctor? Piff I barely feel it)

 

"Pass" I waved my left hand while using my right to grab another waffle before Ma could causing her to glare but I just stuck my tongue in response.

 

"______ I really think you should listen to Akeno on this" Kaname stepped in backing up his brother, I looked at him throng the corner of my eye as I thought it over glancing between him and Akeno before sighing.

 

"Fuagh" I muttered out through the mouthful of mushed up waffle bits in my mouth before grabbing a cup of milk to help it on it's journey.

 

There was a brief look of disgust on Akeno's face and look of relief on Kaname's as a smile touched upon his princely face before going back to the housework.

 

"Well let's go see this doctor" I wasn't thrilled but if it would get them off my case then I'd best do it right? I mean the alternative is that I listen to them go on and on about it which is such an annoying thought and I really rather not go that route.

 

By the kitchen doorway Akeno's Mother and brother Nabi were standing off to the side apparently watching us arguing over seeing the doctor though their facial expressions were different.

 

Su's was kinda lovey-dovey about it as she rambled on about us already acting like a married couple and Nabi's was kinda his usual mischief looking as he had this smug look.

 

"Aw look at you being all caring and kind of.. acting like a husband"  He stalked closer tugging off of to a corner to whisper something to Akeno.

 

Whatever it was Akeno didn't like it because he pushed him away with his face red as a tomato as he walked off to the front door only looking back to shout at me.

 

Cause apparently I wasn't moving 'fast' enough for him, like dude I was waiting for you to finish your little chat with your brother so chill.

 

As I limped over to him I heard Nabi snicker about Akeno's reaction as he waved us off with a see ya at school later, and with that the male went off to the school's direction while we went to the doctor's.

 

Akeno was way ahead of me due to him not having an injured ankle, I tried to keep up with him despite the pain and I think I was doing a more than decent effort thanks to my training (Chibi superior posing like a boss).

 

When he cooled down he slowed his pace till we were side by side-ish, he was still like an inch or two ahead, I could see that he was still frowning and grew curious as to what was it that Nabi said to cause him to be so upset?

 

So me being the nosy person I am I asked. "What did Nabi say that has you so worked up?" he seemed taken back by my question as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired of his teasing, he always does it but lately he's just been doing it more than what I'm used to so I over reacted" He glanced down at my ankle.

 

"Do you want me to carry you there? It really does look worse than last night, I don't think it's wise to be walking on it" I quickly moved as far from as possible so he wouldn't pull the same stunt as before.

 

"No thanks, I'm good" He shrugged but I was still eying him for any suspicious movement just in case but it was for nothing cause he didn't try anything and we eventually arrived at the place.

 

It didn't look like a hospital which I bought up so he mentioned how it was just a small one runned by a friend that helps out some of the locals and such.

 

When we entered I saw like one or two elder people inside waiting, Akeno and I sat down to wait but it wasn't long before a female with light brown hair and glasses that made it hard to see her eyes stepped out from a room with and old man. 

 

One of the old ladies got up and the pair thanked the lady before leaving, the glasses lady took notice of us and greated Akeno rather cheerfully and that's when I noticed the look on his face.....

 

AKENO LIKES HER! (SAY WHAAAAAAAAAT! *Head explodes*) I looked between the two like crazy trying to study their body language, trying to see if I was right if I was how did this lady feel about him? Did she return his feelings? But wait I thought Akeno hated girls! (I honestly thought he was gay... might have to rethink that).

 

How could I not? He took every chance he got to talk about how much he disliked them so what in the heck is this reaction to being around her? Blushing, that smile, they way he's looking at her oh yeah he likes her.

 

I felt a stupid smile creep up on my face as I confirmed Akeno's crush on this chick who's name I should probably learn. "Oh who's your friend Akeno?" 

 

"Uh? Oh this is _____, she hurt her ankle last night so I thought it was best you checked it out for her"  Her head tilted down signaling to me that she was looking at my ankle.

 

"Hmm, let's have a look at that in my office shall we?" I was about to follow but I saw the other old lady that was here before me and I didn't feel right going before her.

 

"What about her" I pointed to the old lady but Akeno's lady friend waved her hand while shaking her head.

 

"Oh no she just comes in here for the quiet, nine grandkids and four grown children of her own along with their spouses living under one roof? Can be pretty hectic so I allow her to spend some much need peace and quiet here" Yakes! That's a lot of people under one roof.....

 

"Isn't Doctor Tofu so kind _______?" That was her name? Huh neat and unique sounding name definitely won't be hearing that anywhere else.

 

"Yup" I follow her to her office and sat down where she told me to as she carefully examined my ankle humming here and there as she narrowed her eyes not saying a word on it's condition, leaving us in total suspense.

 

Until finally she said something. "It's a little swollen but nothing serious, just use these and you'll be fine" She handed me some crunches.

 

I looked at them reluctantly before turning my gaze to her. "Do I have to?" she nodded.

 

"If you want to get better" I sighed as I grabbed them, I've never used crunches before so it felt weird trying to position them and all that but it felt like an embarrassment to even need these in the first place. 

 

I've had swollen ankles before and never need these, I got by just fine but now all of a sudden I needed to use these all because someone says so? Piff

 

"Stop pouting it's only for a few days" Akeno said as we walked towards the door just as Kaname came in. 

 

"Oh you two are still here?" The old lady that was sitting in the corner jumped up and left as soon as she saw Kaname which was weeeeeeird. 

 

My eyes followed her as I tried to piece together her odd behavior and what was even weirder than and old lady that seemed to enjoy peace and quiet running for the hills like a maniac is now Akeno was getting all weird and depress like. 

 

"We were just leaving" Akeno said as his gaze shifted to the ground not sounding like his usual self(which was always kind of confident sounding and so sure among a few other things).

 

"Oh wait before you two go- Kaname?"  I glanced back to Tofu and now she was kinda weird acting! What was going on? "Y-you're here" Tofu stood up straighter and started laughing all weird like and now I was starting to get it....

 

She likes Kaname ouch what a love triangle, Kaname on the other hand was normal acting nothing about him suggested that he likes her in any special way. 

 

He was just as polite and kind as usual. "Hello Miss Tofu, I have somethings here that I thought you're office could use" I got nosy so I looked in the basket he was holding.

 

Nothing in it caught my eye so I turned my attention back to the three of them, and Tofu came walking over like a robot stepping on my foot in the process. 

 

I stopped myself from screaming but it still hurt (jeez maybe she was a robot?), she took hold of something that totally wasn't the basket as she held it up thanking Kaname.

 

I think it was a pot. 

 

"Oh thank you Kaname, this will be a nice addition for my office HAHAHAHA" Is anyone going to tell her?

 

"Oh Tofu that's a potted plant" Kaname laughed taking the pot and exchanging it for the basket their hands touched for a brief second but that was enough to make Tofu shoot out of the building like a rocket.

 

"Hmm, I must have came at a bad time, it appears Miss Tofu had somewhere else to be" Akeno forced a closed eye smile as he agreed with his brother while also coming up with a cover story for Tofu.

 

"She did mention a house call she needed to take care of" Kaname hummed as he nodded before turning to us.

 

"Well I better get going and so should you two, I called the school so you shouldn't be in any trouble" We thanked him as we walked off to school.

 

~ **Akeno P.O.V** ~

 

We had just left Tofu's office and started heading towards school, along the walk I could sense that _______ was struggling not to bring up the whole Tofu thing but I kinda wanted to talk about it and I honestly have no one to do that with.

 

Nabi would use it against me eventually at some point down the road and most of what I have to say would make Kaname feel bad and I obviously don't want that and I don't even know how my Mom would act so the only person I can think of is ______ I'm sure she would handle it better right? Plus she's pretty much already knows some of it anyway from today.

 

And if the fact that she's not bringing it up as we walk to school not proof enough that she's at the very least a little trustworthy then I don't know what is.

 

So with a deep breath I stopped walking and bite my lip just a few seconds before actually saying something. "She's loved my brother for as long as I can remember you know?..... despite knowing this I still fell for her" My eyes drifted down towards my shoes.

 

"But I couldn't help it at the time she was the only person that didn't mock me for my appearance and treated me like a normal person so eventually I kinda found myself trying to earn her affections, I even went as far as to grow my hair out like Kaname's since whenever we were alone she'd bring up how much she liked his" I picked up the ends of my hair as I laughed.

 

"It's more trouble than it's worth having hair this long, I go through so many bottles just to make it look as **half** as good as Kaname... I really don't know how he does it, I remember spying on him once just to see how he does it but he doesn't do anything special or different he just...washes it...yup that's right..that's his secret nothing special there" I shook my head.

 

"But all copying my brother did was show just how different we were despite being related how...perfect he was...and how imperfect I was in comparison, I'd never get Tofu to notice when he's around but now that I'm finally talking about this to someone... maybe I don't need to...not anymore" I looked up to the sky as I tried to fight back the tears as I thought back to all the times I felt inferior or like a lesser being than Kaname. 

 

It's like no matter what he does it's perfect and all everyone would ever go on about whenever they saw Kaname was how they couldn't believe we were related. 

 

He was just so perfect and I wasn't, he can cook, he can fix things, he does housework better than anyone I know, when he was in school he had better grades than me, he was good at solving everyone's problems and the only thing I can think of that I better at than him was martial arts but what's that when compared to EVERYTHING HE CAN DO THAT I CAN'T!?

 

Does it even matter that I'm better than him at that? Of course I would be, he's just too nice to even think about hurting someone for a second, he can't even play video games if it has something violent in it.

 

He really is just such a nice person with a kind and generous soul but what am I? I can't even answer that cause I don't even know...

 

"Do....do you wanna...maybe skip school?" ______ was pretty silent for a while so long so that I thought that was her trying to say no politely or something.

 

"Uh..sure?" I smiled at her response glad that she agreed to do it, I really didn't feel like dealing with Kuno and the others but I didn't want to do this alone so her doing this meant a lot.

 

I wasn't really hungry but I think I know her well enough to buy some food to keep her busy since she really can't do much as is and from the amount of time I spent with her has taught me anything is this girl loves to eat.

 

After buying a bunch of burgers and fries I took her to the park and we sat down at a bench to eat and talk about random things, she told me about her travels and all the weird training she and her mother did...and I must say her mother took it more seriously than mines did that's for sure.

 

Spending this time with her and not fighting for once kinda has me thinking maybe I was giving her a hard time for nothing, she wasn't as crazy as the girls at school and she definitely was a huuuuuge step up from Kuno.

 

"Ya know" She started with a mouthful of burgers and fries but stopped as she grabbed some soda to help it go down so she wasn't showing the whole park her lunch before continuing what she wanted to say. "I know I give you a lot of slack for your looks and all that but.... you really don't look bad or nothing... I just didn't like the things you said about me so I wanted to say something back too anything really so...don't...don't feel bad about how you look, you honestly look really cool Akeno especially your hair"  She reached out to touch it, lifting it in the air before dropping back on my shoulder.

 

"Makes me wish mines could look like yours but I had it long once....and it didn't end well so I keep it short for convenience" She took a piece of her hair now pretty much doing what she did with mines twirling it a bit as she lifted it before letting it fall.

 

"Thanks.._____ but I think you're onto something, in fighting I think it's better have shorter hair anyway and I'm honestly done worrying about my looks, I think they played too big of a role in my life a little too long so I'm going to stop with that nonsense and focus more on my martial arts" She gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin.

 

"I support your new way of thinking" I saw her grab a burger but put it back after counting 'secretly' how many she had compared to me, I don't know where this new way of caring came from but I went into the bag and handed it to her.

 

"As a way of saying thanks for your support I hereby offer you this double-decker cheeseburger" Her eyes lit up as she happily took it and munched on it like there was no tomorrow.

 

The rest of the day was then spent going around trying to get her use to the crutches but all she could think of doing was trying to find ways to fight in them and dragged me into helping with that.

 

**____________________**

**Again I think I said this already but I'm going to try and create my own things along with my own plot and ideas for this so different things will happen maybe might add some minor o.c here and there.**

 

**I hope that's not a problem..**

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Am I taking the relationship between Akeno & (Y/n)**  **too fast or is the pacing just fine? And is the development between them good or does it need work?**

**This thought as been bugging me like a mother trucker and it won't leave me alone so I need some outside opinions to see if it's right or not?**

__________________

**~Akeno's P.O.V~**

I stood facing myself in the mirror, staring at the new me (so to speak), it's something I've been thinking about for the past three days after finally accepting that I'm not the one Tofu wants but it was still hard for me to do this.

 

To cut my hair after spending years of my life growing it out and taking so much care of it but it's not me, Kaname's the long-haired prince in the family...

 

It's about time I accept that and fully take on the role I was meant to be, the protector/knight though I feel silly for thinking of myself as a 'knight'.. but I think I'll get used to it eventually.

 

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to what was pretty much now an everyday sight, a kitchen in total chaos as mother and daughter fight over today's breakfast.

 

And (Y/n) was using her crutches to her advantage by tripping and whacking her mother with them whenever she was close to getting anything (Y/n) wanted to eat and since this is Kaname's cooking we're talking about here, it was pretty much every food that was on that table.

 

"Nice hair cut" Nabi was the first to notice my new haircut with Kaname coming in second as he stopped what he was doing when he heard Nabi and (Y/n) coming third actually stopping her fight for the food on the table to see for herself.

 

"Whoa" 

 

"It looks good Akeno" Kaname being his kind self gave a more genuine compliment on my hair wheres Nabi's was hard to read. 

 

"Thanks, Kaname" I smiled in thanks as I grabbed my plate only to stop about an inch from it when (Y/n) said something other than 'whoa'

 

"It kinda looks like mine.... were you inspired by yours truly? Akeno I'm flattered"  (Y/n) placed her hand on her chest looking flattered (though I'm sure she was faking it). 

 

"I was most certainly not trying to style my hair after you!" Does it really look like hers? Would that be weird if it was? I don't want anyone at school thinking that I styled my hair after my fiance especially one I don't want in the first place.

 

(Y/n) laughed at my little outburst, "If you say so" with the one last taunt she went back to eating and I sighed a little before starting on mines.

 

"HEY YOU OLD HAG THAT WAS THE LAST PIECE OF BACON!" Her mom responded back with the bacon chewed to bits in her mouth a "You snooze you lose" the flew everywhere some even hitting (Y/n) in the face (she wiped it off in disgust).

 

"We should get going" (Y/n) growled my guess it was directed towards her mother as she got up from her seat and followed after me, when we were far enough away I gave her the last piece of my bacon that I was going to finish but figured it wasn't good for me anyway so why not let her have it?

 

As usual, when it comes to food she happily accepted and ate it up in a blink of an eye barely even out the door too but really it was just a single strip of bacon so I guess how fast she ate it wasn't exactly noteworthy.

 

But what was, was that she had more stickers than I remembered on her crutches, some I recognized as the ones her newly made friends gave her to help brighten it up a little for her. 

 

But that yen symbol one was new and that crown was also a new addition there was also a doctor one....wait did she get some from Nabi, Kaname, and Tofu? 

 

When did they give her one? I tried to think of anytime and place they could have had the chance but I was drawing a blank on Tofu, I may not be with her 24/7 but I think I would know when she would see Tofu again.

 

My curiosity got the better of me so I finally asked about the sticker causing her to look at it briefly."Huh oh when Nabi took me...uh yesterday while you were in the dojo I believe" She nodded her head satisfied with her answer after whacking her brain a bit.

 

"Why?" I shrugged.

 

"No reason in particular, just curious" Now she was the one to shrug as she started doing weird tricks before rushing off in them when we arrived at the school gates to greet her friends.

 

While I enjoyed not being swarmed by crazed female classmates, perks to being engaged I guess though Kuno did declare that the moment (Y/n) was well again the fight to be my bride was back on.

 

Before getting to class Koji and Hiroto, and I chatted for a bit with Hiroto asking how were things with me and the mrs... he's always so interested in my relationship progress with (Y/n) for some reason.

 

But I never answer him much to his annoyance, we're friends sure so I kinda get why he wants to know but I just never really feel comfortable talking about my arranged marriage to (Y/n).

 

She and I have both said before in the past that we were never going through with it and neither of us have change our stance on that..

 

"Why do you keep doing that? You know Akeno will never answer that" Koji shook his head while Hiroto just crossed his arms and defended his question.

 

"I'm just curious maybe it's just me but I think they seem closer" Koji narrowed his eyes from confusion.

 

"How? They barely talk to one another" Hiroto jokingly shook his head with a smug look.

 

"You don't pay much attention do ya?" He snickered before saying more. "When they walk to school together every now and then they seem to be chatting with one another, getting along more than I recall when (Y/n) first showed" 

 

"And when they leave school together I see how she just happily chats about something that happened, a good example that you were there to see was when everyone came up with the idea of putting stickers on her crutches and how she showed them off to Akeno, his face kinda soften in a way I've NEVER seen" What is he talking about? For the first time since he started babbling this nonsense I interjected.

 

"Now you are just making things up, I had no such look on my face, you were imagining things like you always do" I scoffed my face soften? That's crazy, I would have felt it if it did and yet I don't recall giving ANY special kind of reaction other than "oh how nice". 

 

That's it that's all I said.

 

"No I'm not! Your face totally soften and you were all like" Hiroto did his best to mimic the so called face I had as he reenact the scene. 

 

"Oh how nice (Y/n), those really look nice" He broke character when he was done to point at my face. 

 

"And then you do this smile which like I said I can't recall as your best friend ever seeing" Koji frowned.

 

"Akeno as smiled before" 

 

"BUT NOT LIKE THAT! Come on man you can't tell me I'm the only one to notice!?" He looked between Koji and I before sighing.

 

"Forget it, if you don't want to admit then fine I.give.up" He shoved his hands into his pocket pouting and looking off to the side.

 

While I just shook my head, he really needs to find other ways to keep himself busy other than getting involved in my life but I doubt he will.

 

Hiroto stopped in his tracks from out of nowhere gluing himself to the school's window. "Whoa dude some chick is fighting your fiance" I stopped walking and went to the window to see if what he was saying was true.

 

And...he was, there was some girl I've never seen before with long back hair wearing a yellow shirt and matching headband, she was swinging an umbrella at (Y/n) while she tried her best to block with her crutches.

 

I couldn't hear what they were saying to one another but it looked serious while the girl did (Y/n) just looked confused, I opened the window to jump down and break up the fight.

 

Whoever she was and whatever beef she has with (Y/n) is no excuse to be fighting her while she's injured hardly a fair fight, though she..did appear to be holding her own fairly well for a girl with a swollen ankle.

 

"Hey! Break it up you tw-" The girl's cut my cheek as she meant to hit (Y/n) but since I got in between the two I got hit in place of (Y/n).

 

"Ah!"

 

"Akeno!" (Y/n) shouted voice laced with concern.

 

"Where'd he come from?" The girl shouted next with confusion.

 

I held my cheek in pain but removed it and saw blood on my hand, (Y/n) knelt down to examine the cut. 

 

"It doesn't look too bad but it will definitely leave a scar though, trust me I've gotten enough to know a good scar when I see one" (Y/n) tried to add some humor to the situation but I could see the concern in her eyes and even hear it in her voice. 

 

"Good to know" I sat up while the girl pointed at me.

 

"It's not my fault just so you know! **You** got in the way! This was between me and **her!** "She moved her hand towards (Y/n) glaring daggers at her (what did (Y/n) do?).

 

"She has to **pay** " 

 

"FOR WHAT! Seriously I told you, I WAITED FOR THREE DAMN DAYS YOU NEVER SHOWED and it was behind **your**  house" 

 

"Bull! I spent three days searching for you and when I got to the assigned place **you**  weren't there so then I had to track you down an..and oh god I can't even say what happened out loud cause it's just so terrible that words can't express the horrors I went through" (Y/n) shook her head.

 

"Are you freaking insane? Do you not hear yourself you spent three days looking for me? I was behind YOUR HOUSE! Now as to what happened to you when you went looking for me I am so completely lost right now" As was I just who was she to (Y/n) they obviously knew each other but from where? How did they become like this to one another? 

 

I mean sure (Y/n) can be a pain and hard to get along with but to dislike her this much? It just seems weird. 

 

"What exactly is going on here?" 

 

"Ryona and I use to go to middle school together, one day she decides to challenge me, I accept and wait **three** **days**  but she never showed and I couldn't wait any longer since Ma and I had to go to train" 

 

"And why exactly does she hate your guts?" I'm not sure where in here story does that come in? (Y/n) doesn't seem to be one to blame she waited three days for an opponent that never showed that's not on her.

 

"You need to work on your storytelling skills (Y/n) cause you left out a **very**  important detail one that's responsible for part of this whole mess" 

 

"Let's hear it then? What crucial detail did I fail to mention?"

 

"The curry bread! It was my favorite and before **you**  came along I would always get the last one! And then when I challenged you, you never showed an-" 

 

"Curry bread..seriously that's what this is about?...Dude, I left why didn't you oh I don't know, go back to getting the last one like before?" (Y/n) asked and I was now wondering the same thing and awaited her response.

 

"Cause it was more than that! When I challenged you and you didn't show that was a blow to my pride and an insult to our fight so on my honor I had to track you down and finish our fight" 

 

"Hmm, that is actually a good reason welp then let's finish" I snapped my head towards (Y/n) staring at her like she lost her mind, what part of that exactly made sense?

 

It doesn't make sense to leave your home just to fight someone! It's ridiculously! I yet again stepped in breaking up the soon to be fight. 

 

"She's injured don't you think maybe you should wait until she's in tip-top shape? Wouldn't that be a better and fairer fight?" She didn't look happy but agreed nonetheless.

 

"Fine but the moment you are better we are resuming our fight!" 

 

"Sounds good," I said pulling (Y/n) away before she ruins the agreement I had made between the girl and me, when far enough she pulled her arm free pouting.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't act like you didn't just totally insult me back there" My brows frowned as I stared at her in confusion.

 

"What are you talking about?" 

 

"I could have taken her and you were going on about how I couldn't because of this" She gestured towards her foot but now I could tell she was just messing with me though with a hint of sincerity.

 

"I knew you could...but I'd rather you do it in better condition" (Y/n) hummed side-eyeing me jokingly before going back to normal throwing her arms behind her head.

 

"Well, either way thanks for your concern Akeno....it" There was a breif pause before she tilted her head back smiling, "it means a lot, really it does" 

 

I returned the smile stepping up by her side,"yeah well someone has to watch after you, lord knows you need it" We both chuckled for a bit then headed off together to our last class.

 

Not much happened after this we went to class and took our notes and waited for school to end, and when it did I noticed that the yellow headband girl was following us not that it was hard to notice since she was pretty out and the open about it.

 

"Geez, that's not creepy in the slightest" Nabi joked as he looked back at the girl.

 

"How long before you ankle's better?" 

 

"Uh, two more days I think" Think geez before the whole stickers thing all she did was keep track and now it's I think, someone came around pretty easily in my opinion especially after she found the many ways she could use it against her mother.

 

"Not fast enough" Nabi groaned as he sped up making it to the house faster than us.

 

"Wanna train when we get inside?" (Y/n) punched my shoulder smirking.

 

"You betcha" Kaname greeted us as we stepped foot inside, he was cleaning the stairs.

 

"Akeno what happened to your cheek?" Looks like he noticed.

 

"Uh, slight accident at school no big deal" Shrugged not really bothered by the new scar as I would have been a couple of days ago.

 

"Would you like me to help clean it and perhaps put a band-aid on? We wouldn't want it to get infected" I refused Kaname's offer.

 

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

 

"Yeah, it's cool"

 

"Okay well dinner will be ready when I'm done with the stairs"

 

"Okay" I walked off getting ready to meet (Y/n) in the dojo, we had a fun and serious enough match, I could really feel myself improving while training with her.

 

We finished just as Kaname came in to tell us that dinner was ready but we were kinda sweaty...you know probably should have done this after eating.

 

"We'll be there soon"  (Y/n) hopped up trying to make it to the bathroom to hurry up and clean herself off to hopefully finish up before her mother eats it all.

 

Well, that's what I assumed she was heading off to do but she instead just went to the dining room as is to gobble up what she could before her mother got to it.

 

I sighed feeling like I should have seen that coming, her mother complained about her smell as Nabi, my Mother and Kaname just grabbed their food and left.

 

I knew I should have done the same as my Mother and Brothers but I instead passed on the food and went to take a bath first before eating even though the chances of there being any food left are slim.

 

~~

 

Just after I took my bath I noticed that it had started to rain, "huh I don't remember the news saying anything about rain" I shrugged not really caring either way since it happened when I had no intentions of going out so there's really no reason for me to care.

 

I pass (Y/n) as head to my room, I noticed she looked to be in thought but before I could think to ask her why she had already made it to the bathroom.

 

And I didn't want to bother her as not to repeat what happened before when we first met, I felt myself blushing for some weird reason and quickly shook it off before Nabi catches me with it.

 

I'd never hear the end of it, he'll probably think I'm doing it because of *holds back gag* (Y/n) ew gross, I am not blushing cause of her at ALL!

 

I hurry and enter my room before any more weird thoughts but weird thoughts were the least of my worries when I see my room's floor soaking wet because someone left my window open.

 

 I was confused as to who was in here and why would they open my window and just leave it like that? I don't think Kaname did it and Nabi wouldn't be dumb enough to have left my window, therefore, alerting me that someone was in here.

 

Knowing he'd be my first suspect, it's just too much of a rookie move and I can't think of a reason for Mother to come in here or for (Y/n)'s mother.

 

I can't even come up as to what business (Y/n) would have in here which really does only leave Nabi as a suspect (sad isn't it? Suspecting your own brother over a group of strangers you just met a few weeks back?).

 

With no one else to suspect but Nabi, I went to go question as to why he was in my  **room!?**  But stopped when I saw a tiny blur rush from under my drawer to my under my bed.

 

"Huh! What was that?" I moved to investigate, getting down on my hands and knees peaking under my bed to see a~

 

 

______________________

**I know that we all know who it is so there really is no point in having a clifthanger but you all know that's what I'm all about so deal with it home-boy! Mu-hahahah~**

** >:)**


End file.
